Mutant X High
by FoxyFeral
Summary: CH6 is up. Time for all the question's to be answered. Will the image be preferable to the truth?
1. Mutant X High

****

SUMMARY-The high school years of the Mutant X gang. Shalimar/Brennan, Emma/Jesse. Shalimar and Brennan are Seniors, Emma and Jesse are Juniors, and Adam and Eckhart are teachers.

DISCLAMER-I don't own Mutant X or any of the characters, I wish I owned Brennan! This is my first fanfic so be nice. A special thanks to Outonalim and Lazerkay for helping me. Hope you like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CH.1 MUTANT X HIGH

Brinnnggggg! The last bell of the day rang out across the campus of Mutant X high school. Emma got up from her desk and quickly stretched before heading out the door of Professor Adam's Biology class. The sun stung her eyes as she walked out of the classroom; in the room her eyes had become accustomed to the dim lighting and had trouble readjusting. When she refocused her eyes and looked up, she saw her best friend Shalimar Fox was walking a couple of feet in front of her, she was leaning into her boyfriend Brennan Mulwray as they walked, and off to the side stood Emma's boyfriend Jesse Kilmartin, taking long strides to keep up with the two lovebirds. Brennan, who had his arm wrapped around Shalimar's shoulder, was whispering things in her ear that made her giggle. Shalimar smacked Brennan playfully and then giggled again.   
  
"Shalimar!" Emma yelled to catch her friend's attention. Shalimar, Brennan, and Jessie all turned to look and smiled as they spotted her. They stopped walking for a moment to let Emma catch up with them. Emma ran up to Shalimar's side. "Hey!" she said, "what's up?"   


"Nothing much," replied Shalimar. "You ready to go? We're taking Brennan's Isuzu today."   
  
Emma smirked as she saw Shalimar's face light up when she mentioned Brennan "Not yet - I still have to go to my locker." Emma's face contorts to a frown at the mention of homework. "Mr.Eckhart gave us sooooooooo much homework; I still don't know how he can give us homework for gym. An essay on 'What Gym Means To Me' sounds really stupid. What's the point?"   
  
Shalimar giggled as she remembered the pasty, plastic looking teacher she had last year. She had always been good in gym because of her feral side, but that didn't mean Mr.Eckhart had to like her. He had always given her the creeps; he was just too fake looking, and he never smiled. "Okay, then I'll come with you," she told her friend.   
  
Brennan untangled his arm from around Shalimar and said, "Jesse and I will go and start the car. Don't talk about us while we're not there. " Before he walked away, he quickly kissed Shalimar on the lips, and then hurried to the car with Jesse. As she watched Brennan walk away Shalimar thought ::Gosh, I love it when he does that. He always knows how to make a girl feel special::  
  
"So, what's going on with you and Brennan?" Emma let her smile grow wider as she asked the question. "He must be one hell of a guy for you to hold on to him for so long"   


"Oh my gosh, you have no idea," Shalimar mused as the two girl start making their way to Emma's locker.   
  
Emma gave her a shocked look before saying, "Oh? Do tell!"   
  
Shalimar flipped her hair back and quickly said through a giggle "Well, that's none of your damn business, is it?" Emma gave Shalimar her best puppy dog face, and after about 5 minutes of persuasion, Shalimar finally broke. "I think I'm falling in love with him!" she admitted , somewhat worried.   
  
"Well then, you should be happy; he's a great guy. You don't have to be so tough, seeing as I know you're not," Emma said, half laughing, half sincerely.   
  
"Yeah, but don't you tell anyone," Shalimar said through a smirk. "So, now that I have told you about my love life it's your turn, what's up with you and Jesse?"   
  
Emma thought for a second "I think it's about the same. I really care for him a lot; I just hope he feels the same."   
  
Shalimar smiled at her love struck friend. "I know he does. I've seen the way he looks at you."   
  
"Kind of like the way Brennan looks at... Emma's sentence was quickly cut off by her screaming obscenities: "OW!!!!!!!!! CRAP THAT HURT!!!!!" Not paying any attention, she had just walked into the metal gates by the lockers. "Guess we're at the lockers," she said, gritting her teeth in pain.   
  
Shalimar gave Emma a look of sympathy, and then said, "See, God got you back for pestering me about Brennan."   
  
Emma shot her a nasty look, and then made her way over to her locker. Spinning the combination as fast as she could. All she wanted to do was get her homework and get out of school. 

  
Shalimar frowned playfully at Emma. "Well, I have to go to the ladies' room, so I'll meet you in the lunch area in about ten minutes, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good. See ya in 10!" Emma said before proceeding to open her locker and stuff her books in her bag. Emma took a second to glance in the mirror to make sure her run in with the metal gates hadn't left her with a nasty bruise.  
***** 5 minutes later *****  
  
Emma had gotten her books and gone to the lunch area to wait for Shalimar. She sat down at one of gray tables made of stone and thought about Jesse. She thought about what Shalimar had said, :: 'I know he loves you, I've seen the way he looks at you.' ::   
  
"HEY!" Emma was brought out of her deep thoughts of Jesse by a harsh voice that could only belong to one person, and it was not Shalimar'. "Hey, DeLauro! Get up and face me!" Emma got up and turned around to see her old friend Kendra, who was also a new mutant with the ability of super strength. They had been friends, but had had a falling out and it had gotten really ugly. Kendra walked closer to Emma. "It's pay back time. I'm going to kick your a$$ for ditching me!"  
  
Thoughts rushed through Emma's head at the site of Kendra ::What am I going to do? She can kick my a$$ across the school with her abilities. If only Jesse, Shalimar, or Brennan were here. This is really going to hurt if I live through it. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R, I'm working on Ch.2, I hope you liked what you have read so far. If you have any suggestions for the next CH. Review.


	2. Something Old and Something New

Ch.2 Something old and something new. Hope you like it once again a special thanks to Outonalim, my editor, THANKS SO MUCH. W/O her this story wouldn't be on the net.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You better run, Emma; it's no fun if you just stand there while I pound you into the ground!" Kendra sneered at the small, silent form of Emma Delauro.  
  
Emma's blue, terror-filled eyes darted around looking for any possible escape. ::All I can do is run and hope that Shalimar will be able to find me fast and help me out, or I'm dead... :: Emma turned her back to Kendra and sprinted as fast as she could down the cement pathway that was littered with leaves. She turned in different directions every chance she could, trying to lose her pursuer.   
  
No matter how fast she went, or how many times she changed directions, Kendra stayed right behind her. ::How can she still be behind me? She has been walking the whole time. There has to be a way to lose her. This is like one of those Stephen King horror movies. I run as fast as I can, and Kendra is walking, yet somehow she manages to stay right behind me. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?:: Emma's thoughts were now panicked, and she wished that someone would come to her rescue.  
  
Kendra could still see Emma ahead of her, running as fast as her long legs would carry her. "IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW FAST YOU RUN, EMMA. I CAN CATCH UP TO YOU ANY TIME!"  
  
Emma knew that Kendra was a molecular with the ability of super strength, but Emma didn't know that Kendra also had the ability of super speed.  
  
As Shalimar made her way over to the lunch area where she was supposed to meet Emma, she thought of Brennan. :Sigh: "He's the best; who wouldn't want to keep him?" she giggled under her breath. Just as she inhaled, her feral enhanced nose picked up an unusual scent. Shalimar sniffed around a bit more and found that one scent was that of her friend, Emma, but the other scent was unfamiliar. "EMMA? EMMA, WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
::OMG That's Shalimar. I'm saved!:: "SHALIMAR, I'M OVER HERE!" Emma yelled as loud as she could, straining her voice trying to get more volume.  
  
If it were anyone other then Shalimar, Emma's voice would have gone unheard. But, seeing as all of Shalimar's senses were heightened by her feral abilities, Emma's plea for help came through loud and clear.  
  
"EMMA, STAY WHERE YOU ARE; I'M COMING TO HELP YOU!" Shalimar yelled in panic for her friend. Shalimar turned her leather-clad body and ran down the pathway that Emma had run down five minutes before. She followed the path of crushed leaves and broken twigs on the cold cement. ::I hope I can get there in time. If Emma is in the kind of trouble I think she is, then I have to get to her fast::  
  
Emma had heard Shalimar, and she followed her advice. She found the nearest building and ran behind it, trying to hide from Kendra as best she could until Shalimar could get to her.  
  
Shalimar used her small feral nose to find Emma, and when her scent trail stopped, so did Shalimar. She had stopped in front of the big, new, glass history building. ::sniff, sniff::: Shalimar caught the scent that had been unfamiliar to her before. The short, dark haired woman who was standing straight ahead of her was the second scent she had picked up in the lunch area.  
  
Kendra heard light footsteps behind her and turned to see one of Emma's beautiful, popular friends that she had been ditched for. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU WANT YOUR A$$ KICKED, TOO?"  
  
Shalimar flashed her eyes at Kendra, showing her their brilliant yellow feral glow. "You don't stand a chance! Leave Emma alone, or you'll have to deal with me."  
  
Kendra saw Shalimar's eyes and didn't believe it at first. "You're a feral?"  
  
"Feline, in fact," Shalimar said with a proud grin.  
  
"Feral or not, you can't win. You should just leave now and save yourself the embarrassment." Kendra slammed her fist into the brown brick wall and made a hole in the wall a foot deep. "Do you see why you can't win? No matter how fast you are, I will always be stronger. You don't stand a chance."  
  
"We'll see about that!" Shalimar growled while gritting her teeth. At that, she launched herself at Kendra, forcing her to the ground.  
  
Emma had been listening to the whole conversation, and when she heard the fight start, she brought herself out from her hiding place to see if Shalimar needed help.  
  
The two women were on the ground rolling with each other, each trying to get the upper hand in the fight. Shalimar caught a glimpse of Emma as she raised her head.  
  
"Emma, get back. This could get ugly!"  
  
Emma complied with Shalimar's orders and backed up to a place out of the way, but where she could still come to her friends aid if needed.  
  
Shalimar and Kendra were now on their feet. Their hair was filled with leaves, and their clothes were stretched where the other had tried to grab a hold.  
  
Shalimar did a flip over Kendra's head and landed behind her. With a tap on Kendra's shoulder, Shalimar said, "Looking for me?"  
  
With super speed, Kendra tried to use her arm to swipe at Shalimar's head, but even with her powers Shalimar was too agile, and she couldn't touch her.  
  
"STAY STILL SO I CAN BASH YOUR FREAKING HEAD IN!" Kendra yelled in frustration.  
  
"Ohh, what's the matter? Getting mad?" Shalimar taunted  
  
Shalimar's comment turned Kendra's anger into rage, and a second after her comment, Kendra slammed her fist into Shalimar's shoulder.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! OH CRAP. I GUESS THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR NOT PAYING ATTENTION!" Shalimar said through short breaths while the pain surged through her shoulder.  
  
"HAH! Got you that time. Now try and take me on!" Kendra sneered with a smile on her face.  
  
Feeling it was her only other option, Shalimar started to run towards the tall stone English building, cradling her shoulder all the while. Kendra ran after her, and with her speed she caught up with Shalimar just as she was running up the building wall. Kendra kept up her super speed and reached out to grab Shalimar's foot.  
  
Shalimar saw the blur of Kendra coming towards her at super speed, and as she saw Kendra jump for her foot, she used all of her remaining strength to pull her foot up.  
  
BAMMMMMMMM! Kendra hit the brick wall at super speed and was knocked unconscious.  
  
Seeing that Emma's would-be-attacker was unconscious, Shalimar jumped down off the side of the bumpy wall, stepped over Kendra's motionless body, and went to find her friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked the new chapter. Remember Read and Review. I'll start ch.3 What happens when the fight between Kendra and Shalimar is seen by someone who has a really big mouth. How much trouble can they possibly get in. I've got a hint A LOT


	3. Repercussions And A Trip To The Hospital

Re-cap-Shal and Emma go to get Emma's books and while Shal is away Emma runs into an old friend. Her name is Kendra and she is hell bent on kicking Emma's a$$. Of course Shalimar comes to Emma's rescue and knocks Kendra out. But not before Kendra gets a good swipe at Shal's shoulder. We last left our hero's (lol) at the end of the fight suffering the repercussions of Kendra.

CH.3- "REPPERCUSSIONS AND A HOSPITOL VISIT (hope you enjoy it, CH.4 soon to come I plan on going on for as long as you guys are willing to read it. Or until I run out of stuff to say. (not likely). Oh and thanks once again to Outonalim, my editor, three cheers! ENJOY

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EMMA!" Shalimar yelled  
  
"Yeah, I'm over here," Emma said from under the tree where she had watched the whole fight between Shalimar and Kendra.  
  
The wounded feral turned to face a petrified Emma. "You ok?"  
  
Emma smiled slightly at Shalimar. "Yeah, I'm fine; you should really be worried about yourself. Look at your shoulder!"  
  
Shalimar hadn't had time in the fight to look at the wound she had sustained from Kendra's super strength. The wound was directly on her shoulder blade and was turning a nasty shade of blue and green.  
  
"Do you think it's broken?" Emma asked, turning away slightly nauseated.  
  
"I don't know, but we should get out of here before Kendra wakes up. I don't want to have to deal with her again." At that, Shalimar turned and began to walk out to the parking lot where Brennan and Jesse were waiting. Emma fallowed close on her heels, ready to catch Shalimar if her strength decided to give out. Little did they know, there was another person behind them who had also witnessed the fight.   
  
Kat Outlim rose from her hiding spot where she had seen the fight between the two new mutants clearly. "I've finally got you, Shalimar - you and those other freaks you hang out with. I'm going to expose you for what you really are: A FREAK!"  
  
When Shalimar and Emma got to the Isuzu, they heard POD blasting from the black sports car, and saw Brennan and Jesse dancing in their seats. The 2 men were obviously talking about something, and Emma and Shalimar got the feeling the conversation was about them.  
  
Brennan rolled down his window and said, "Well, you two certainly took your sweet it-..." but his words were cut off when he saw Shalimar stumble a bit as she walked. When she turned to face him he caught sight of her severely bruised shoulder. "Shal... What the hell happened?"  
  
"Oh, nothing; we were just catching up with an old friend of Emma's." Shalimar's voice was filled with sarcasm. She winced in pain as she climbed into the back seat of the car with the help of Emma, who continued to send Shalimar calming visions to help her with the pain, and to keep her feral temper in check.  
  
Brennan rolled his big brown eyes and then turned to look at Emma. "What really happened? Minus the sarcasm please." Brennan set his playful glare on Shalimar, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
As Emma proceeded to tell the men the whole story from the time they walked to the lockers to the   
end of the fight, the men's eyes widened in fear.  
  
Brennan's face was filled with concern for his girlfriend. "Shal, what the hell were you thinking? You should have called me to help you!"  
  
"With what, Brennan? My secret comm. ring? Sorry, but they haven't been issued yet," Shalimar said, her voice quivering somewhat.  
  
Emma and Jesse tried to stifle their giggles as Brennan began to give Shalimar the "You can't do it all alone" speech. "Come on, we have to get you to the hospital so they can have a look at your shoulder," he said.  
  
"It'll be just fine," Shalimar said with a slight growl, due to her feral side, which earned her a small nudge from Emma.  
  
"He's just trying to help; you know he loves you."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It just sucks; now I won't be able to do anything for a while."  
  
"Well, think of it this way: now you get me to wait on you hand and foot." Brennan flashed her a smile and kissed her quickly before putting the car into drive and taking off for the nearest hospital.  
  
Shalimar smiled at him and then tried to get into a comfortable position for the trip. She was in great pain due to her shoulder; she would never admit that to anyone, but Emma knew the truth.  
  
After hours of waiting at the hospital to be seen, the foursome then had to go through the long and grueling process of explaining what happened to the doctor. Of course, they didn't tell Doctor Breedlove the real story. The doctor had taken X-rays, and told them that Shalimar's shoulder blade had been broken; she would have to be put in a cast for 2 months. Shalimar walked out of the hospital none too happy, with Brennan helping her to the car. Emma and Jesse were behind the two, quietly talking to each other.  
  
Jesse touched Emma's cheek. "I'll never let anything like this happen again. I will always be there for you."  
  
"I know; I'm just lucky Shalimar showed up when she did. She saved my life," Emma stated, still somewhat shaken up from the events of the day.   
  
"Don't worry. She'll be ok. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
With that said the two of them walked to the car hand in hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it, Ch.4 soon to come remember R&R Keep reading the story HINT-some one we know might show up.


	4. Exposed

CH4-Exposed 

Summery-What happens when the foursome is exposed as New Mutants?

Thanks once again to Outonalim for editing my story. Three cheers! Hope you like it Ch5 soon to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next 2 months dragged along slowly. Shalimar wasn't the happiest of people, and Brennan did everything to try and make her happy and comfortable, meanwhile Jesse and Emma began to get close to each other. After a month in the cast, Shalimar became very difficult to be around: by that point she was very hostile. She would grew more restless every day, then the day finally came when Doctor Breedlove removed her cast and said she was free to go.  
  
"Thank goodness that thing is off!" Shalimar said as she stretched our her shoulder for the first time in 2 months. "I don't think I could have lasted another day in that thing." With that, she and Brennan got in his car.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm glad you're happy; I've missed that smile of yours." Brennan reached over and touched Shalimar's cheek, gently running his hands along her face. He leaned over and kissed her, and she returned his gesture without hesitation. "Now here comes the bad news," Brennan joked.  
  
"Umm... What's that?" Shalimar purred happily as she rubbed her nose against Brennan's.  
  
"We still have to go to school," Brennan said with a laugh as slowly he moved away from the blonde beauty and drove out of the parking lot.  
  
When they got to school, they saw Jesse's new PT Cruiser in the parking lot, so they went to park next to him. As they rounded the corner, they saw that Jesse and Emma were busy. Very busy.  
  
In the car, the two lovebirds were making out in the backseat; they didn't see Brennan pull up alongside them.  
  
Brennan tapped on Jesse's window: "Are we interrupting anything?"  
  
Emma and Jesse separated so fast that Jesse hit his head on the front of the seat. "Ow... Dammit, Brennan! Don't do that - you scared us half to death!"  
  
"Relax, man. It's ok, you guys are allowed to do that; we aren't the love cops. Now let's go. We've got class," Shalimar giggled.  
  
When they got on the school grounds, everyone turned to look at them like they were aliens.  
  
Emma was the first to speak up. "Something isn't right," she said nervously.  
  
Shalimar stopped another senior standing near them. "What's going on?" she asked him, trying to sound as nice as she could.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" the young man yelled, then ran off.  
  
Shalimar was about to run after the man, but Brennan stopped her from tearing his head off. When Brennan stepped in front of Shalimar, he had also stepped on something else that had stuck to his shoe. Brennan bent down to pick it up; once he saw what it was, his eyes widened in fear and shock.   
  
"HEY, YOU GUYS! Come look at this. You're not going to like it."   
  
They all went over to Brennan. He was standing by the stone lunch tables looking down at a school newspaper.  
  
"Wonder what he's so worked up about," Jesse frowned.  
  
When they read the headline of the paper, they understood why Brennan was so shaken. It read: "Freaks at Mutant X High". In the paper their pictures were posted telling people that they were freaks with non-human abilities, and it gave a detailed account of the fight between Kendra and Shalimar.  
  
"We are so... screwed," Emma whispered frightfully.  
  
Brennan put his arm protectively around Shalimar's waist and Jesse did the same to Emma. "No. All we have to do is go about our day like none of this is real, talk to no one about this, and hope that it sorts itself out," Brennan ordered.  
  
They all struggled to get through the day. People would look at them like they weren't human, and say things like, "Go back to where you came from FREAK!" Some of their teachers backed away from them and made them go outside for the remainder of class. By the end of the day, the only thing they had left to get through was an assembly. During the assembly they all sat together, and everyone else sat 10 feet or more away from them. Everything was going ok until the lights cut off and large groups of men burst through the doors.   
  
"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Two of the men walked over to the foursome. "Come on, freaks, you're coming with us."   
  
They stood up together, Shalimar next to Brennan and Emma next to Jesse.   
  
"Like hell we are!" Shalimar growled.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember R&R Ch5 soon to come. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!  



	5. Team Show Downs and Electric Kitties

Here's ch.5 hope you guys and gals like it and remember as much as I would like to own Brennan and the rest of the gang I don't (DANG). Lot's of love to Outonalim, my editor. Thanks again. There should be one or two more CH. And then if I can come up with something for a spin off. ENJOY. Oh and if you haven't seen "A Breed Apart" then the powers they use will confuse you but they are the evolved version of their powers (so a bit of spoilers).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Like hell we are!" Shalimar growled at the agent in black.  
  
The 2 men approached them slowly with stun guns, and one of them had a gun with a metal rod attached. A man with short blond hair that was slicked back with a large amount of gel put his hand on Shalimar's shoulder. He made a motion to try and move the beautiful blond feral. This didn't sit too well with Shalimar, who was ready to fight and highly dangerous.  
  
She grabbed the blond man's arm at the elbow and pushed up with lightning speed. Shalimar kept pushing on the mans elbow, his face twisting and contorting in pain.  
  
"STOP! STOP! PLEASE!"  
  
Shalimar kept pushing until she heard the satisfying sound of his bones breaking. She quickly flipped the agent over on his back and prepared for another agent,.  
flashing her brilliant gold, feral eyes, "Who's next? I'll take on anyone."  
  
The next agent to come at her was a small Asian man, not very threatening in appearance.  
  
"Is this the best you guys have to offer?" Shalimar yelled.  
  
The opinion that the man was harmless soon came to a screeching halt, as the man flashed his eyes to the same brilliant gold as Shalimar.  
  
Shalimar smirked at the sight. "This could be interesting."  
  
Off to Shalimar's right, Jesse was fending off 5 agents. He phased the wall and trapped 2 inside the wall butt end first. Then he massed and took out 2 more agents, leaving him with one more to deal with.  
  
"Piece of cake!" Jesse laughed as he ran at the tall man and clothes lined him, finishing him off with a swift kick in the head, knocking the man out.  
  
Emma was behind Jesse, making 2 agents think that they were being suffocated by a boa constrictor. Then she gave them a swift kick in the groin for good measure. Both men crumpled into a pile groaning in pain. Emma stopped the groaning with a psionic blast, knocking both men out.  
  
Then there was Brennan to the left, doing his "rocket boy thing", blasting over the agents' heads and landing on the basket ball rim before jumping down, knocking out 2 agents with upper cuts. Both men fell backward with blood poring from their mouths, spitting out teeth while screaming obscenities.  
Brennan electrocuted 2 more agents, and used a round house kick on the last agent who ran at him screaming.  
  
Meanwhile, Shalimar was still dealing with the small feral agent. Every punch or kick one dished out, the other blocked and sent more the other's way.  
  
"Damn, we could be here all night at this rate!" Shalimar muttered, but in truth she was having a great time. "How 'bout something new?"  
  
Instead of the punch that the agent was expecting, Shalimar did a double back flip over his head and kicked him in his back, sending him forward onto his face. Shalimar quickly took the first opportunity she had and kicked the agent in his face, knocking him out cold.  
  
Now that's how to do it!" Shalimar said with satisfaction, looking down admiringly at her handy work.  
  
Amidst her admiring, Shalimar heard a deep voice behind her: "Lets see how the little kitty likes a bit of electricity."   
  
She turned on her heels to see a large agent with a goatee and a bad hair cut holding a stun gun ready to try and shock her.  
  
Shalimar smirked. "I have a better idea; how 'bout we see how the big agent man likes getting his a$$ kicked all over the place by a girl?"  
  
She ran at him as if to ram him in the stomach, and at the last minute she did a flawless front flip over his head . The man stood in place, not quick enough to react to what came next. Shalimar kicked the mans elbow with such force that the hand that held the stun gun came up and hit him in the face, electrocuting him till he was on the floor and didn't get up.  
  
"Ouch, that's got to hurt! Never mess with the kitty, you'll always lose." she smiled.  
  
Shalimar looked around the room at her friends; they were the only ones left standing. All the agents were on the floor, unconscious.  
  
Brennan walked over to Shalimar and Jesse over to Emma to check if they were alright.

"Are you okay?" they both asked with concern.

Both girls nodded to tell them that they were alright.  
  
"Well, whoever they were, their boss isn't going to be too happy with them," Brennan joked. "Come on let's go."  


As they were leaving, Professor Adam stood in the doorway, blocking their path.  
  
"Hey, pal, if you're here to ridicule us about being 'freaks,' don't. We're not in the mood," Brennan said, trying to protect his friends from any more harm.  
  
"On the contrary. But, I will have to ask you to come with me; there are a few things I think I should explain," Adam stated with a hopeful but kind face.  
  
"DON'T GO WITH THAT PSYCHOPATH! HE WANTS TO STUDY YOU!"  
  
The group turned to see the pasty gym teacher, Mr.Eckhart. The they had already made up their minds on who they wanted to go with, helped by Emma who was sending them messages telepathically.  
  
"Let's see, now. Should we go with Adam over here, a guy who seems kind and very likable? Or should we go with you, a pasty gym teacher who no one likes? Hmm... tough one," Shalimar yelled across the gym to Eckhart.  
  
"We choose Adam!" Jesse yelled.   
  
Even from all the way across the gym they could see the fury building up in Eckhart, but they didn't care.  
  
"Come on: let's go," Adam said as he lead the group out of the gym and into a new life.  


From behind them they could hear Eckhart yelling, "you'll pay for this Adam! One day you will pay!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it, more to come. Remember R&R


	6. Helix Keys and Kitty Claws

CH.6 Helix keys and kitty claws

Thanks again to Outonalim, and thanks for reading, hope you like it. And you know the drill R&R, I like to read your comments. ENJOY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll get you, Adam, one of these days!" Eckhart screamed.  
  
Adam heard Eckhart, but he kept on walking towards the exit.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." Adam gestured with his hand, pointing the way out.  
  
The 5 of them walked out of the gym into the blazing sun, where the whole school had congregated to watch the fight from a safe distance. As they walked past the crowd to get out of the school, a buff, blond male student stepped forward out of the crowd.  
  
"That's right, you freaks. Go back to where you came from. You don't belong here with us normal people," he jeered. His animosity spread to the rest of the crowd who began yelling the same thing.  
  
Shalimar broke apart from the group and sauntered over to the young man, using her index finger and gestured for the man to come closer to her.  
The man's friends egged him on and pushed him towards her.  
  
When he was inches from her face, she looked at him. "You wanna rephrase that?" she asked softly, allowing her eyes to change to their cat-like appearance and letting a small, low growl escape her throat. The blond stumbled back in fear, giving Shalimar a good laugh, while the rest of the crowd backed away in fear at what they had just seen.  
Brennan moved behind Shalimar and lightly griped her shoulder, pulling her closer to him to protect her from the angry mob of students.  
  
"Hey, kitty, you better retract the claws before you get us into more trouble. Now come on; Adam is taking us someplace safe," Brennan whispered in her ear while guiding her to the parking lot where Adam was waiting for them.  
  
"Always ruining my fun," she joked as he gently pulled her along.  
  
When they caught up with the others, they saw Emma talking to Adam and Jesse walking along side her, somewhat nervous.  
  
"Adam, if you want I can use my powers to make all of them forget any of this ever happened," said Emma.  
  
"Maybe that's for the best; go ahead and work your magic," Adam told her.  
  
Emma walked in front of the crowd and conjured up a huge psi blast on her forehead. When she released the blast, it hit the entire crowd and they all stopped yelling and stood there with blank looks on their faces.  
  
Shalimar turned to Emma: "You go, girl!"  
  
Jesse let out a small chuckle. "You are one special girl - no denying that, hon."  
  
Adam grinned at the 4 friends. "These are the kind of people I need for my team," he thought. {Add something like "Out loud he said," to show that he's speaking now} "Come on, we have a long drive ahead of us, so we had best be going." Adam lead them to a black SUV in the parking lot and they were off. The drive took over 2 hours. Shalimar decided to take a little cat nap, so she curled up next to Brennan and fell asleep; some time later Brennan did the same, but Jesse and Emma stayed awake asking Adam various questions about their powers. Near the end of the ride when everyone was awake, Adam stopped the car.  
  
"Now don't be alarmed, but I have to put a visual cloak on all of you," Adam said as he took 4 clear, stick-on disks out of his pocket. He placed one on each of the new mutants' temples, and then put the car in drive and sped off to their destination. They all sat making idle conversation to keep their attention off the visual cloaks. A half hour later, they all felt the car come to a stop and Adam said, "Okay, now you can all remove the cloaks; we're there." Each of them pealed off the disk and let their eyes readjust to their regained sight, while Adam lead them through a silver metal door.  
  
"Welcome to 'Sanctuary'," Adam said, obviously excited.  
  
All the four could do was stare open-mouthed at the incredible site before them.   
  
"Now, if you would please follow me, there are a few things I think I should explain," Adam informed them.  
  
Jesse was about to open his mouth to ask a question when Adam interrupted him: "And I will also answer all you questions, as I'm sure there are many of them."  
  
Adam lead them into a lab of some sort, where he asked them to sit and listen to what he had to say.  
  
"I guess I'll start with saying that I know you are very special young people. I know a great deal about each of you. Suffice it to say, I made you."  
  
"What do you mean, 'You made us?'" Brennan spoke the question on everyone's mind.  
  
"When I was younger, I was a scientist for a company called Genomex. There, I tampered with the DNA of the young children who were brought to me. But there were unforeseen side effects, and the children grew up to have extraordinary abilities. You 4 where part of that group; your parents brought you to me to save you, and I accidentally gave you your abilities."  
  
Adam proceeded to tell them about the categories of new mutants, which ones they each fell under, and the extent of their powers, while the four friends tried their best to assimilate all the new information that was being thrown at them.  
  
"Wait a minute - are you saying that there are a lot of others like us?" Shalimar asked  
  
"Yes, and that's why I posed as a professor at your school. There are many new mutants in the area of your school, and you 4 in particular stood out to me. I have been keeping a close eye on all of you."  
  
Brennan shifted in his seat a bit. "Then who is Mr. Eckhart to you?"  
  
"Mason was a co-worker of mine, and at one time he was a friend. When I stole Genomex's data base, Mason swore he would destroy all the new mutants. His bosses sent him to the high school to keep an eye on me and to help spot new mutants. When he finds one, he calls in the GSA, those are the men you fought off. And I had hoped that you would help me fight them off for some time to come..."  
  
"What do you mean?" they all asked in unison.  
  
"Well, a long time ago I decided that if Mason had orders to hunt down new mutants, then it was my job to protect them. I have been watching all of you for a while, and I wanted all of you to join me in me quest: I would like you to join Mutant X."  
  
They all looked at each other and nodded. "Wow, ummm, I think it's unanimous when I say we would be honored," Brennan said, somewhat breathless.  
  
"I'll be right back," Adam said as he walked out of the room; when he came back, he had 4 silver cases.  
  
"Well, I always hoped I could work with people like you - Brennan, you have the makings of a great leader. You care for others more then yourself, and you have great power behind it all. Shalimar, you are the kind of person who can do anything they set their mind to, and someone no one wants to cross, but you also have a good heart, and that's important. You protect the people who matter to you with more care and kindness then I have ever seen. Jesse, you are sensitive, but you also have the heart of a warrior; you go out of your way to please, but you never hesitate to kick a little a$$ when you need to. Your skill and care will be greatly valued around here. And, Emma, you have more empathy and love than any other I know; your sensitivity will guide you, and your great amount of power will take you down many roads. I think that with all of us together we are unstoppable; between you all there is great power and hearts of gold to match."  
  
After all that was said, Adam handed each of them a silver ring that changed in pattern to each of their personal DNA strands.   
  
"Hey, Shalimar, now you finally have that comm. ring you have been wanting - now you can call for back up and you won't have to do it all alone," Brennan joked  
  
"Haha, very funny. Who are you supposed to be? Mr.Funnypants?" Shalimar shot back with a smile before she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.   
  
"Aw, would you look at that," Jesse joked as he held Emma around the waist.  
  
"Back at you, bro."  
  
Beep!Beep!Beep! An alarm went off, and Adam went and checked the monitor.  
  
"Guys, here's your first mission. The GSA don't stand a chance. Now get going," Adam said as he handed Brennan a set of keys that said 'Double Helix' on the side of them.   
  
"Umm, hey, Adam, where is this Double Helix?" Brennan yelled as he headed towards the door.  
  
"In the hangar bay!" Adam yelled back  
  
"HUH!?!" Brennan said, puzzled. "You mean it's not a car?"  


THE END……or is it?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know what your thinking it's the end oh no! Keep going! Well good news for you, I plan to keep going. This may be the end of this story but how bout a series of Mutant X stories in high school? Well that's my plan any ways lol. Thanks for reading you know the drill R&R. I'll be back soon with another story. You just wait.  
  
  



End file.
